Mommy
by RosalieAnneliese
Summary: Written by request. Olivia must take Erin in hand for her behavior. This one is a bit different, so I hope you all enjoy.


Erin Lindsay's life had been spinning out of control for as long as she could remember, leading her down the path to truancy, theft, drugs, and alcohol. The concept of consequences for her actions simply didn't exist in Erin's world. She did as she pleased when she pleased and answered to no one. That is, until Olivia Benson took Erin under her wing and the two women developed a very special relationship. Olivia was like a mother to Erin, and Erin was like a daughter to Olivia. In public, Olivia was 'Lieutenant Benson'. In private, 'Lieutenant Benson' transformed into 'Mommy'. Along with the privilege of having a Mommy came the structure of family life; there were rules and there were consequences for breaking those rules – usually in the form of a good, hard spanking. Erin was all the better for it. Not that life wasn't still a struggle at times, as it is for everyone, but Erin thrived knowing that there was someone in her life that had her back.

Today was no different. Erin stood for several minutes working up the courage to knock on the door. She knew full well that as soon as she stepped into the apartment and confessed what she needed to confess, Mommy would decide that she deserved a spanking. By knocking on the door, Erin would basically be signing her own butt's death warrant. But the guilt was eating away at her, and the only remedy was a red bottom. She could only pray that Mommy would give her brownie points for telling on herself. Erin took a deep breath and rapped lightly on the door. Mommy wasn't expecting her.

"Erin! Come on in, baby! Do you want something to eat or drink?" Olivia stepped aside to let Erin into her apartment before pulling her thirty-year-old 'little girl' into a maternal hug. Erin slipped her shoes off and left them by the door.

"No thank you, Mommy. Um… can… can we cuddle? Will you… rub my belly?" Erin blushed lightly, still somewhat embarrassed to let her guard down and ask for physical affection from Mommy.

"Always, baby. Come, let's cuddle." Olivia brought Erin over to the couch and held the younger girl on her lap, reaching underneath her shirt to lightly rub Erin's thin belly the way Erin liked, Olivia's long fingers almost tickling her. Olivia could see the guilty look in Erin's hazel eyes and waited patiently until she was ready to talk. Erin leaned her head against Mommy's shoulder and relaxed into Mommy's loving arms.

"Mommy, I've been a naughty girl." Erin's admitted quietly after several minutes of silent cuddling and belly rubbing.

"What did you do that was naughty, baby?" Olivia asked kindly.

In response, Erin pulled up her sleeve to reveal two tiny marks in the crook of her left arm. Erin had succumbed to the temptation of the needle – again. Olivia stopped rubbing Erin's belly and turned her attention to Erin's arm, examining it carefully. Olivia kissed the marks softly and rolled Erin's sleeve back into place.

"Why didn't you call me?"

"I couldn't face you. I was embarrassed that I gave in to temptation." Erin didn't even bother trying to beg Mommy not to punish her.

"Do you remember our agreement? Remember, we agreed that if you relapsed with drugs again it would earn you a spanking with Mommy's belt?"

"But I told on myself, Mommy!" Erin's pretty eyes were suddenly bright with unshed tears.

"I know you did, baby, and I'm very proud of you for telling me the truth. But I'm very worried about you and very disappointed in your behavior. You did drugs and there has to be strict consequences for that. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Mommy." Erin admitted sadly.

"Then I know a naughty girl who needs to pull her pants down and bend over the arm of the couch for a _very_ sound bottom warming." Olivia spoke firmly but not unkindly.

"Yes, Mommy." Erin repeated. She stood up and obediently pulled down her jeans to her knees before bending over the arm of the couch, her panty-clad bottom sticking out to receive Mommy's loving discipline. Mommy always started a spanking over Erin's panties.

Olivia didn't waste any time bringing her hand down sharply on Erin's bottom. Erin gasped at the sting from Mommy's strong right hand, knowing that they were just getting started. Olivia spanked and spanked for what seemed like forever until Erin's bottom was glowing a deep shade of pink through her panties, and then Olivia pulled Erin's panties down to join her jeans, and after a brief moment of consideration decided to just pull Erin's jeans and panties right off, lying them over the back of the couch, knowing that Erin wouldn't want them again anytime soon. Erin was granted a moment to catch her breath and wipe away the tears from her eyes while Olivia took her belt from around her waist.

"Why are you getting a spanking with Mommy's belt, Erin Michelle?" Olivia asked. Erin winced when she heard Mommy use her middle name.

"Because I did drugs. Mommy, I'm so sorry!" Erin pleaded tearfully, looking back over her shoulder at the woman she had come to love and respect as her mother.

"I know you are, baby. Mommy loves you too much to let you destroy your body and your life with drugs. Do you hear me?"

"Yes, Mommy!" Erin squealed when the first swat of the belt landed on her bare bottom, and then the second. After the third swat, she gripped the couch cushion to keep her hands out of trouble, nearly poking a hole in the cushion with her fingernail.

"I'll be right back, baby." Olivia said suddenly and disappeared into her bedroom. She reappeared holding Erin's teddy bear, Candy, and handed it to Erin for her to hold.

"Thank you, Mommy." Erin whimpered.

"You're welcome, baby. Put your head back down now. We're not done yet."

Erin obediently buried her face in Candy's burnt orange fur and cried out as Mommy resumed spanking her. Erin soon lost count of the swats, just praying that Mommy would stop soon. At long last, Olivia delivered the final swat. Erin was sobbing and crying her heart out, lying limply over the arm of the couch. Olivia put her belt back on and sat down on the couch next to Erin's head, gently stroking Erin's long brown hair, comforting her with tender words.

"It's time to lay over Mommy's knee, baby." Olivia said kindly after several minutes.

Erin cried harder at this announcement, but she knew that this was the final part of her spanking, so she pushed herself up from the arm of the couch, still clutching Candy in her arms, and draped herself over Mommy's lap. Olivia delivered thirty slow, extra-hard swats with her hand to Erin's deep red bottom to conclude Erin's spanking.

Candy was long forgotten, lying haphazardly on the floor while Olivia tenderly rubbed Erin's heaving back to signal that Erin's punishment was over. A very emotional Erin staggered to her feet and rubbed her sore bottom briefly before climbing back into Mommy's lap for a cuddle. Olivia cuddled Erin close to her heart, slowly rocking her.

"Do you want Mommy to rub your belly, baby?" Olivia cooed in Erin's ear, knowing that Erin would be soothed by the touch.

Erin didn't trust herself to speak, but she nodded and tried to smile through her tears when she felt Mommy's hand slip underneath her shirt and lightly rub her belly. When Erin finally fell asleep, Olivia picked up Candy from the floor and carried them into the bedroom where she gently laid Erin on her stomach with Candy tucked under her arm and silently tiptoed out of the room, leaving the door open a crack. When Erin woke up, she would most likely want more cuddles and belly rubs, but Olivia had work to catch up on until then.


End file.
